<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Fake? *Voltron Klance AU* by waterwhosleepwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405916">Is It Fake? *Voltron Klance AU*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho'>waterwhosleepwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Klance au, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron AU where Lance needs a fake bf. Klance ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith Kogane and Lance Mcclain have been best friends for years. They're far more affectionate than most people, but they don't care. They cuddle and hug and mess with each other's hair because it's normal for them. But Lance has a secret. he's in love with is best friend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Why? Why would I do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid," Lance shouts at himself, banging his head against the wall. Keith walks in and his eyes widen.</p><p>'Woah, woah. Careful Lance. Wouldn't want to dent the wall with that hard head of yours," Keith teases, setting his coffee on the table. Lance groans and collapses onto the couch. Keith chuckles and lifts Lance's head, setting it on his lap once he had sat down.</p><p>"What's wrong, babe?" Keith asks, using the nickname that the two always use with one another. It started as a joke but just became natural after a while.</p><p>"I'm going to my parents for Christmas," Lance says, throwing an arm over his eyes.</p><p>"I hardly see the problem," Keith says, running his finger through Lance's hair.</p><p>"I told them I'm bringing home my boyfriend," Lance tells him.</p><p>"Still not seeing the issue," Keith raises an eyebrow despite Lance not being able to see him.</p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend!" Lance exclaims, sitting up. "I would have told you if I did!"</p><p>"I know. So just get a fake one for a bit," Keith says calmly, resting head in his hand.</p><p>"Who would do that?" Lance groans, throwing his head back.</p><p>"Look, if it's bothering you that much, babe, I'll do it. Visit your family," Keith offers. Lance looks at him hopefully.</p><p>"Really? You'd do that for me?" Lance asks.</p><p>Keith rolls his eyes playfully. "No, I'm messing."</p><p>"Thank you!" Lance exclaims, hugging his best friend and ignoring his sarcasm.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Keith says softly, hugging him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should try this out on our friends to see if it's believable," Lance says, as the pair sits on the couch of their shared apartment.</p><p>"Whatever you want, babe," Kaith replies, eyes fixed on the tv.</p><p>"Oh, it's Pidge. Everyone's meeting up at Shiro's cafe," Lance says.</p><p>"Do we have to go?" Keith pouts, tearing his eyes away from the screen.</p><p>"Yes. C'mon baby. Please?" Lance asks, making puppy dog eyes. Keith groans and gets up to get his shoes, Lance grins and follows him out the door.</p><p>_*_</p><p>"So, Shiro. How's Adam?" Pidge asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Shiro blushes and gives her a look.</p><p>"How's Allura?" he shoots back.</p><p>"Great. Now answer my question," Pidge demands. Shrio turns a darker shade of red and fiddles with his prosthetic arm. Luckily, Keith and Lance walk in before Shiro has to answer.</p><p>"There the lovebirds are!" Hunk calls playfully, noticing their interlocked hands.</p><p>"Shut it Hunk. Shouldn't you be with Shay?" Lance says, turning pink. Keith snickers and gestures for Lance to get into the booth.</p><p>"OH MY GOD! THEY DIDN'T DENY IT! KLANCE IS CANON!" Pidge squeals. Keith makes that adorable confused face.</p><p>"It means true and proved," Lance mutters into his ear. Keith nods.</p><p>"What can I get you guys?" a waiter asks.</p><p>"A chocolate milkshake please, two straws," Lance smirks. Keith blushes and hides his face in Lances' shoulder. Pidge just about faints.</p><p>"Anything else?" the waiter asks, hiding a smile.</p><p>"Two chocolate cakes please," Pidge says. The waiter nods and walks off.</p><p>"You two are adorable," Matt teases as he slides into the booth.</p><p>"Thanks," Lance grins while Keith blushes harder. The waiter returns and sets the food down before walking off. Pidge hands one of her cake slices to Matt and the siblings eat their food. Before, they know it everyone's heading home.</p><p>"I think we're good," Lance mutter sleepily as him and Keith lay in Keith's bed. Keith hums and his eyes close even though his finger continue to work through Lance's hair. In a matter of minutes, both of them are asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. In the story, Keith and Lance are 21, Shiro is 29, Hunk is 20, Pidge is 19, Matt is 20, Adam is 28, Allura is 20, and Coran is 34. Love y'all! Byyyyeeee!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm bored," Keith whines. Lance rolls his eyes from the drivers seat.</p><p>"We're only an hour away," he says. Keith huffs and sinks down in his seat. The next hour is spent by Keith finding ways to annoy Lance while Lance tries not to run the car off the road.</p><p>"We're here," Lance says as he pulls up outside of a nice house and sighs in relief.</p><p>Keith grins cheekily and they step out of the car.</p><p>"UNCLE LANCE!" two little kids scream as they run toward Lance. Lance scoops them up and twirls them around in a hug.</p><p>"You're back! Is that your boyfriend?" the little girl asks once Lance sets her and her brother down.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. This is Keith," Lance says, turning a little pink. The kids run over to Keith and he stares down at them with wide eyes. He doesn't do well with children. Keith looks to Lance pleadingly while the kids babble at him about how they both lost a tooth on the same day.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go inside," Lance tells the kids gently. They run ahead and Lance takes Keith's hand.</p><p>"You got this, baby," Lance says. Keith smiles at him and they walk inside.</p><p>"Lance? Is that you mijo?" a women asks.</p><p>"Yes, mama," Lance replies, releasing Keith's hand and kissing his mom on the cheek.</p><p>"And you must be Lance's boyfriend!" Mrs. Mcclain exclaims. Keith blushes and nods shyly.</p><p>"Lance! Lance's bae!" Veronica shouts, barreling down the hall. Keith's eyes widen once more and he just barely catches a vase the screaming girl knocks over when she passes.</p><p>"Good reflexes novio," Mrs. Mcclain praises.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Lance's sister Veronica," the girl says, holding out her hand while Lance buries his head in his.</p><p>"Keith," Keith replies, shaking the hand.</p><p>"Let's go meet the rest of my family, Pequeño montón," Lance says. Keith turns to scowl at him.</p><p>"You're two inches taller asshole!" he exclaims. Lance laughs and takes Keith's hand. The pair walks into the family room, followed by a smirking Veronica and Mrs. Mcclain.</p><p>"You called my brother an asshole," Rachel says. Keith nods. "I like you already."</p><p>"Rude!" Lance exclaims. Keith grins innocently.</p><p>"Hey. I'm Marco. Lance's brother," a young man says. (AN: I've forgotten all of their names so the rest of them will be made up) </p><p>The rest of the family introduces themselves.</p><p>"Keith you and Lance will stay in Lance's room, if that's alright," Mr. Mcclain says.</p><p>"That's fine," Keith shrugs. They share a room almost every night back home. Keith's phone rings and he answers. Pidge's face appears on the screen.</p><p>"¿Qué pasa perras?" Pidge shouts.</p><p>"Pidge!" Shiro shouts from somewhere off screen.</p><p>"Sorry! That's really the only Spanish I know," Pidge shrugs.</p><p>"You're a friend of Lance's, si?" Rachel asks, peering over Keith's shoulder.</p><p>"Yup," Pidge confirms.</p><p>"Is he annoying?" Veronica asks, appearing over Lance's shoulder.</p><p>"Yes," Pidge nods.</p><p>"I could have told you that," Keith snorts. Lance pouts.</p><p>"That hurts, baby. Right here," Lance says, putting a hand over (thankfully) right side of his chest.</p><p>"You'll live," Keith rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Get a room," Pidge snorts. Keith glares at her.</p><p>"You know, I could just hang up," Keith says.</p><p>"No! I have an actual reason for calling. I wanted to tell you guys that we're all gonna have Christmas on the tuesday after you come back. At Allura's. I'll text you the address in a minute," Pidge says.</p><p>Lance picks up his phone and puts it in the calendar.</p><p>"What does Allura want?" Keith asks.</p><p>"She says that you don't have to-" Pidge starts.</p><p>"We're getting her something. It's her house and that's rude," Keith interrupts.</p><p>"So, what does she want?" Lance repeats Keith's question.</p><p>"Hair ties and a hairbrush should be good. She has a lot of hair," Pidge sighs. Keith nods.</p><p>"Bye, bitches," Pidge says, quietly so that Shiro doesn't hear.</p><p>"Bye Pidge," Lance and Keith respond before Keith hangs up.</p><p>"Well that was a fun conversation," Veronica says. Keith smiles awkwardly.</p><p>"Quiznak!" Keith curses when he drops his phone. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket.</p><p>"What?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"It's a curse that Pidge made up so that she wouldn't get in trouble with Shiro. We all picked it up and use it but now Shiro knows what it means so she still gets in trouble," Lance explains.</p><p>"How did he find out?" Marco asks.</p><p>"Adam is a traitor!" Keith announces.</p><p>"Who?" Mrs. Mcclain asks.</p><p>"Shiro's boyfriend," Keith says.</p><p>"Who's Shiro?" Veronica asks.</p><p>"Jesus, Lance. Did you tell them anything?" Keith exclaims. Lance grins sheepishly.</p><p>"Dios mío!" Damian, Lance's other brother, exclaims. "What else don't we know?"</p><p>"Lance tried to dye a street cat blue," Keith puts in helpfully.</p><p>"Keith!" Lance exclaims in a whining tone. Keith kisses his cheek and Lance turns red.</p><p>"Aww," Veronica coos. Both boys flush and Mrs. Mcclain changes the subject.</p><p>"Keith, novio, don't you want to take off your jacket?" she asks. Keith's eyes widen and he clutches the red leather jacket to him.</p><p>"N-no thank you," he stutters. Lance gently uncurls his hand and laces their fingers. Keith takes a deep breath and calms down, clutching onto Lance like a lifeline.</p><p>"We're gonna go settle into our room," Lance says, gently pulling Keith to his feet. Keith follows Lance willingly.</p><p>Once in their room, they lay on the bed with their heads side by side but bodies pointing in opposite directions. Keith pulls out his high tech phone and starts drawing while Lance watches and plays with Keith's hair.</p><p>Both boys went to Garrison High, which normally goes by it's nickname Voltron High. Their team is the Lion's and the players are called paladins. Each phone is available to Garrison student only and the product is called a bayard. There's a dangerous gang that lurks around town called the Galra. Everyone steers clear of them.</p><p>There's a secret about Garrison. It trains the students. The application form is very difficult because they only want the best people to defend Earth. That's what the students really are. They defend Earth. They are deployed out to other countries to defend Earth from the Galra. Maybe gang was to simple. They're a mafia of sorts. They want to watch the world burn. The paladins stop them. Simple as that.</p><p>The only catch is that they have to keep their identities secret. The Galra are ruthless and you can't let them know who you really are. The most elite have colors. Yellow, green, red, blue, and black. Their uniforms are different as well. Sleeker and more powerful. Shiro used to be the black paladin but when he graduated he passed it down to Keith. Lance became the red paladin, Allura became the blue paladin, and Hunk and Pidge stayed as yellow and green.</p><p>The students have weapons, hidden in their bayards. Keith is also a part of the Blade of Marmora, who work alongside the Garrison to take down the Galra. Keith's mom was a part of the blades before she died and Keith's father died when he was seven. Keith mostly focuses on Voltron but does missions for the blades on occasion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "Lance! Your friends are at the door! And wearing some odd clothes!" Mrs. Mcclain calls. Keith and Lance share a glance and run for the front door. There, stand their friends. Wearing their mission uniforms.</p><p>        "Where?" Keith asks.</p><p>        "A ten minute drive from here," Hunk says grimly. Keith curses and Lance puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>        "Give us a second to get ready," Lance says. The boys race upstairs and get into their uniform and grab their weapons. They come downstairs and Lance's family gasps.</p><p>        "Let's go," Keith says. After this, Lance's family might not be  so open to him. Or Lance.</p><p>        The paladins run to Allura's car. It was the only armored one.</p><p>~*~</p><p>        "This isn't over. They know that we are close. The only good thing is that they don't know who we are. You guys can go home. I'll call you if something comes up. Lance and I will stay. Do some damage control," Keith says. The other paladins nod and get back into Allura's car.</p><p>        Lance turns to Keith. "What if they kick me out? What if they never want to see me again?"</p><p>        "Then we'll go back home. But they won't," Keith says, pulling Lance into a hug. Lance sighs into Keith's neck and nods. They walk into the house and Lance grabs Keith's hand. Keith squeezes it reassuringly.</p><p>        "Explain," Mr. Mcclain orders.</p><p>        "Why didn't you tell us?" Veronica asks.</p><p>        "It would have put you in danger. It still might," Lance says.</p><p>        "This is Earth's most well guarded secret. It could very well put your lives in danger. You can't tell anyone about what you know," Keith says, still in leader mode. The family nods. Lance fiddles with his gun.</p><p>        "Please tell me you have the safety on," Keith says. Lance smiles.</p><p>        "And if I don't?" Lance asks.</p><p>        Keith rolls his eyes and pinches Lance's side. Lance yelps and pouts at him. Keith pecks Lance's lips and walks upstairs. Lance flushes and rushes after him before his family can say anything.</p><p>        "Veronica's gonna have a field day," Lance groans, face planting onto the bed, after he had changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Keith, who had changed into a black shirt and sweatpants, sits down on the bed.</p><p>        "And why is that?" Keith asks. </p><p>        Lance lifts his head and glares at Keith. "You know exactly why. Jerk."</p><p>        "That's not nice," Keith pouts at Lance. Lance rolls his eyes and smacks Keith's chest, causing his to fall back. Keith's pretty light. Lance lays on Keith's chest.</p><p>        Keith runs his hands through Lance's hair. Lance suddenly moves so that he's propped up on his elbows, which are on either side of Keith's head. They stare at each other for a moment.</p><p>        Then, they lean in at the same time and their lips meet. No audience. No faking it. Just them. Their feelings.</p><p>        They pull away slowly.</p><p>        "Lance," Keith breathes softly. Lance answers by kissing him again. Keith kisses him back and winds his arms around Lance's neck.</p><p>        "Oh my god! Seriously? Oh well, black mail," Veronica says. The boys jolt apart.</p><p>        "Veronica!" Lance shouts.</p><p>        "Oh, hush. Mama sent me to say that she has dinner ready for you," Veronica says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Keith and Lance had been for-real-dating for only a few hours. But it felt like an eternity. </p><p>        "Did you just......flick a pea at me?" Lance asks slowly. keith pulls his hand away from his plate quickly. </p><p>        "No?" Keith says, though it comes out as a question.</p><p>        "Are you asking?" Lance raises his eyebrow. Keith gives an innocent smile.</p><p>        "No. I did not flick a pea at you. I tossed it at you," Keith says. Lance laughs and throws a pea at Keith in retaliation.</p><p>        "You two are nauseating," Veronica says.</p><p>        "Oh hush. I think they're cute," Rachel says.</p><p>        "Of course we are," Lance says. Keith pinches his ear. "Ow!"</p><p>        "Sorry, babe. My finger slipped," Keith says</p><p>        "That doesn't even make sense!" Lance says, smacking Keith.</p><p>        "Lance don't hit your boyfriend," Mrs. Mcclain scolds as she enters the room.</p><p>        "But-" Lance splutters.</p><p>        "Yeah, Lance. Don't hit your boyfriend," Keith says with a teasing smile.</p><p>        "Why you-" Lance starts. Keith cuts him off by pecking his lips.</p><p>        "I'm trying to eat ya know," Veronica says.</p><p>        "We know," Lance says before kissing Keith again. Keith smiles and pulls away, pecking him on the lips again and going back to his dinner.</p><p>        "Oh, Lance, dear, Tia Maya is coming over later," Mrs. Mcclain says.</p><p>        "Tia Maya, the homophobic, Tia Maya?" Lance asks.</p><p>        "She will support you mijo," Mrs. Mcclain says.</p><p>        "Why don't we go to town, babe?" Keith says.</p><p>        "Yeah, okay," Lance says. They stand and walk out, bidding goodbye to Lance's family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "What's that say?" Keith asks.</p><p>        "I thought you could speak spanish?" Lance laughs.</p><p>        "I can! I just can't read it," Keith says.</p><p>        "It's a pizza place, amor," Lance says. Keith blushes.</p><p>        "You're cute," Lance coos. Keith blushes harder.</p><p>        "Stop," he whines. Lance chuckles and leads Keith over to an ice cream place.</p><p>        "I can't read any of this," Keith stage whispers. Lance laughs and tells Keith what each flavor is.</p><p>        "What do you want, amor?" Lance asks. Keith blushes again.</p><p>        "I dunno. You choose," Keith says. Lance nods.</p><p>        "One chocolate brownie bowl and one cookie dough bowl please," Lance says. Lance pays for the ice cream, ignoring Keith's protests, and they sit down. Lance lays his head on Keith's shoulder and the eat their ice cream.</p><p>        "I demand you get out at once," a fat woman comes over to Keith and Lance.</p><p>        "What?" Lance asks.</p><p>        "You two! And your disgusting ways. You are teaching my precious baby boy to be gay!" the woman exclaims. Lance looks down at his ice cream but Keith glares at her.</p><p>        "We aren't doing anything. We haven't even looked in your direction. Now, I suggest you leave before I call management on your ass," Keith snarls. The woman pales and rushes off, her poor child in tow.</p><p>        "Stupid woman," Keith grumbles.</p><p>        "I love you," Lance murmurs. Keith kisses his head.</p><p>        "I love you too, babe," Keith says back.</p><p>        "Mrs. Mcclain? We're back," Keith calls as they reenter Lance's house.</p><p>        "Oh, there you are dear. Come meet Lance's tia," Mrs. Mcclain says, pulling the boys into the living room.</p><p>        "Oh, hello! I'm Lance's Tia Maya! You're Lance's friend, yes?" a bubbly woman says.</p><p>        "His boyfriend," Lance corrects. A look passes Tia Maya's face and Keith turns to Lance.</p><p>        "Could you go get my phone?" Keith asks. Lance looks at him with a slightly questioning look. Lance is just to trusting.</p><p>        "Of course. Where is it?" Lance asks. </p><p>        "It should be on the bedside table. Thank you," Keith says, pecking Lance's cheek.</p><p>        "Yeah, yeah," Lance says, trying (and failing) to hide a grin. Lance goes upstairs and Tia Maya turns to Mrs. Mcclain.</p><p>        "Really? You let this into your house? You're accepting this?" Tia Maya says in spanish.</p><p>        "You do know I can hear you, right? I speak spanish," Keith says. Tia Maya turns pink.</p><p>        "Listen, I don't really care what you think. At all. But Lance does. So keep your homophobic remarks to yourself," Keith says, being nice for Lance's sake.</p><p>        "Here you go," Lance says as he comes down the stairs.</p><p>        "Thanks babe," Keith says.</p><p>        "You two are adorable," Rachel coos. Both Keith and Lance flush.</p><p>        "Can we play Mario Kart?" one of Lance's nephews asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>        "You're a cheater!" Lance exclaims.</p><p>        "Pushing you off the couch is not cheating," Veronica says, rolling her eyes.</p><p>        "It is when I'm winning," Lance pouts. Keith grins and blows in his ear. Lance shrieks and flails his limbs. Keith falls off the couch from laughing so hard.</p><p>        "You're an ass," Lance tells him.</p><p>        "Love you too," Keith chokes out. Lance rolls his eyes and shoves Keith's shoulders.</p><p>        Then, the other paladins burst through the door. Keith and Lance stand and look at them.</p><p>        "How close?" Kaith asks.</p><p>        "Not far off," Allura says grimly. Lance cusses.</p><p>        "Everyone get down to the basement. Stay away from the windows and don't come upstairs," Keith instructs. The stunned family follows instructs. Keith and Lance hurriedly put on their uniforms.</p><p>        Lance activates his bayard and makes a quick stop to the basement.</p><p>        "Lance? What, what are you wearing?" Tia Maya asks in a strangled voice.</p><p>        "Armor. Is everyone here mama?" Lance asks.</p><p>        "Yes. Be careful mijo," Mrs. Mcclain says. Lance nods and goes back upstairs.</p><p>        "You can all come up now," Hunk tells the Mcclains. They all enter the living room to see Keith, passed out a shirtless, on the couch. Ms. Mcclain gasps upon seeing the stab wound.</p><p>        "Dios mio! What happened?" she asks.</p><p>        "The dumbass went and got himself stabbed," Lance says with red rimmed eyes. Keith stirs and coughs weakly.</p><p>        "I'm not the dumbass in this relationship," Keith says, grinning weakly. Lance turns to him and rolls his eyes. Pidge snickers while wrapping Keith's wound.</p><p>        "You're the one who got stabbed," Lance says.</p><p>        "Hey, I took a knife for you. Don't be rude," Keith jokes. "Now help me up."</p><p>        "No. You're resting," Lance tells him.</p><p>        "Nobody ever got anything done by sitting on their ass," Keith says, attempting to get up his own. he grits his teeth and grunts in pain. Lance is immediately at his side, supporting him.</p><p>        "I knew you'd come around," Keith pants.</p><p>        "Don't be an ass, Keith," Lace says, though the grin on his face says that he can act however he wants as long as he stays alive.</p><p>        "Can I get you anything novio? Water, food, a shirt?" Mrs. Mcclain offers.</p><p>        "Just water, please. I'll get my shirt in a minute," Keith says.</p><p>        "You could just leave it off," Lance says. Keith smacks his chest. Mrs. Mcclain hands him a glass of water and he drinks it quickly.</p><p>        "The sexual tension in this room is suffocating," veronica mutters. Keith chokes and goes into a coughing fit which ends with him holding his side and groaning in pain.</p><p>        "Veronica!" Lance exclaims. He checks Keith's bandages to make sure he's okay. Keith rests his forehead on Lance's shoulder.</p><p>        "I'm, I'm okay," Keith says.</p><p>        "You most certainly are not," Tia Maya interjects. Keith looks at her in surprise. "Look, this...relationship may have taken by surprise but my nephew really loves you and that's all that really matters to me."</p><p>        "Thank you," Keith mutters. Lance hugs his aunt quickly before returning to Keith's side.</p><p>        "C'mon. Let's go get you a shirt. Against my better judgment..." Lance murmurs.</p><p>        "If you don't shut up, I'll stab you," Keith tells him as they walk up the stairs.</p><p>        "I love you too, babe," Lance replies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "It's Christmas!: Lance shouts. Keith yelps and drops his waffle.</p><p>        "You owe me a waffle," Keith gumbles. Lance smiles sheepishly.</p><p>        "Sorry, amor. I'll get you a new one," Lance says, kissing Keith on the cheek. Keith turns pink and shoves Lance's shoulder.</p><p>        "C'mon lovebirds. We've got presents to unwrap," Veronica says as she walks past the two in the kitchen.</p><p>        Lance turns a similar shade of pink as Keith and the couple walks into the living room.</p><p>        "Keith! Sit next to me!" one of Lance's nephews exclaims. Keith smiles and sits next to the boy. Lance sits slightly behind of Keith and rests his chin on Keith's shoulder.</p><p>        "Here you go Keith," Mrs. Mcclain says, handing him a brightly colored box. Keith's eyes widen.</p><p>        "You didn't have to get me anything," he says.</p><p>        "Nonsense. You're a part of the family now," Mr. Mcclain waves him off. Keith smiles. Lance pecks his shoulder.</p><p>~*~</p><p>        "Here. This one is from me, amor," Lance says. Keith looks at him and takes the box.</p><p>        "Thank you," Keith says.</p><p>        "You haven't even opened it yet," Lance chuckles.</p><p>        "So?" Keith asks. Lance laughs and Keith opens the box. In it, rests two concert tickets for a Fall Out Boy show. Keith's eyes widen and he tackles Lance to the ground.</p><p>        "Thank you thank you thank you," he rambles.</p><p>        "No problem, amor," Lace says, hugging his boyfriend back. Keith nuzzles into Lance's neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Christmas passed and Lance and Keith went back home. They had started out pretending, but they ended up in a real relationship. Veronica revealed that she had known that they were faking in the begginning. Big sister intuition, she called it. But it doesn't matter. Keith and Lance discovered their feelings for one another.</p><p>        They love each other. They finally tied the knot when they were 25. They adopted two little girls who Hunk loves to spoil. Lance and Keith decided to hand their uniforms down to the next generation in order to protect their family. They plan sending their daughters to the Garrison if they wish to go.</p><p>        They moved into a nice house and Tia Maya got over herself. They got a cat and a dog. The dog is named Fido (inside joke) and the Cat is named Diego (though Tia Maya calls him el diablo). They're happy.</p><p>        Shiro and Adam got married three years before Lance and Keith. Allura proposed to Pidge a month after Klance's wedding and they're getting married next spring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had so much fun writing it. I hope you'll check out my other stories. Love y'all! Byyyyeeee!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love ya'll! Byyyyeeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>